The Shade of Silk
by RoboArrow
Summary: "once upon a time, there was a beauty whose hair was as black and as soft as the silk of the night sky. He wore nothing for his enticingly beautiful features burned through anything that dared to touch his soft pale skin. The way he savagely devoured my lips sent me to heaven as I moaned his name... SebastianxCiel, I will update upon review requests(: (review please!)
1. His Velvet voice

"Once upon a time, there was a beauty whose hair was as black and soft as the silk of the night sky.

He wore nothing for his enticingly beautiful features burned through anything that dared to touch his soft pale skin.

As soft and beautiful as his black mane was, the young beauty did not care for it. So many people wanted to take it from the young man and keep it for themselves. They were envious and wanted the young beauty to have nothing..

He was truly an innocent child, his brilliant eye demonstrated what he felt, although the young man never presented any fear or doubt,.. within his heart the raging clouds of destruction played on, nudging at the seems of the young mans heart, waiting for it to Burst open and spill out the truth, from deep within." The story rang though Sebastian's ears as he made his way down an all to familiar hallway, with the story book in his hand.

He had heard this story more times than he could count, it recited itself within his heart over and over again, ,making his stomach join in on the fight causing Sebastian knots and nausea. It would be a long day for the poor butler, he had his chores he still needed to attend to. Once a long time ago, he had thought it the Ideal job to work in a mansion... to put it simply he thought it to be, just cleaning and occasionally helping the cook prepare food for their young master... OH how wrong he was. He had been working at the Phantomhive estate for over a year and he had yet to meet the man he was serving. The master had a rule that he only be served by a man by the name of Tanaka (head Butler), this man was always popping out of no-where just to make sure he was the one to present himself to the young master, He did this to make sure the young masters identity was hidden. I can't truly understand why he would hide himself from us, I mean we are his servants?... I guess it intrigues me that he doesn't seem to care about what we look like or who we are.

"Hey Sebastian!" the loud scream of the awkward trio brought me out of my mind and into the world I desperately wanted to escape.. "yes?" I questioned what they could possibly need me for.. another kitchen fire I suppose, I turned to glance at them slowly observing what could possibly be wrong with them.. I could tell by their faces that my facial features must have scared them for they all in unison started to back away and they suddenly became quiet and none responsive..

"well what do you need?, I am working you know" the trio looked at one another smiles spreading across their faces like wild fire.

"well actually Tanaka has stayed home today because he is sick." the purple haired girl tried to control her laughter as she spoke," do you know what that means, mister butler in charge?"

My mind went blank, what did she mean butler in charge Tanaka is in charge. What did Tanaka have to do with me? we're both butlers I'll give them that. But what else could he possibly want me to do... the trio could see that I was losing my mind over what Tanaka could leave for me to do... before I was completely lost in thought Finnian spoke up," listen Sebastian, we just need you to take the young master his morning tea."

He said it so simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world. yet his words rang through my head like cannon fire..."take the young master his tea?" My voice was just above a whisper as I realized what Finnian had meant. "yeah it is all ready to go", the trio said in unison pointing to a beautiful silver cart decorated with tea and a lite breakfast.

"you might want to hurry, if you are late the master will be very disappointed, it is your first time after all!" all three of them gleamed as they pushed Sebastian toward the cart and down the hall which contained the young masters chambers.

I could feel my heart starting to race, sure I could over-power the three and run and hide, but the more I thought about doing so the more I thought of the alternative.. one of the trio would have to give the master his tea, the situations played around in my mind...

_The First Scenario..._

_ as I fled the scene, the duty was left to the abnormally strong Finnian to save the day and serve his master tea. As he Clenched the tea cup, his hand tense slightly as he approached his young master, the cup shattered under the pressure of the strong hand, it left his hand and fell to his feet below, staining the gorgeous carpet of his masters room..._

Oh hell he would never be able to do it, Sebastian sighed as he thought of a different scenario.

_The Second Scenario..._

_Mey-Rin stood awkwardly at her masters door, announcing that she had brought his morning tea, although her voice shook uncontrollably she was allowed to enter his chambers. Mey-Rin pushed the cart slowly into the room...__**ALL OF A SUDDEN... **__Mey-Rin slipped on air and lost control of the cart sending it straight into the young masters bed. It was a beautiful Rainbow of tea and small cakes and sandwiches that decorated the young master and his bed._

Sebastian cringed slightly at the last scenario, before he even thought of the cook (Bard) entering the masters room he thought it in the best interest that his elegant self should present the master with his morning tea.

Coming closer to the masters room, Sebastian regained his composure, straightened his jacket and turned to the trio..." I will present the master with his tea, I no longer need your assistance."

I turned on my heel sharply as I wrapped my fingers around the handle of the cart giving it a tight squeeze as I made my way onward to my masters bedroom, even though I was confident with the dismissal I gave the trio, my heart and body betrayed me. Shaking and Quivering with the question of what my master was truly like in person, so many questions filled my mind I started to get a dizzying feeling. I thought about turning around, but my feet planted into the floor beneath me, I felt my arm rise on its own accord, knocking ever so softly on the young masters door.

"My lord I have your tea." my voice worked on its own It didn't shake which surprised me, I waited what seemed like eternity for an answer, my anxiety almost choked me to death as my heart raced daring to jump right out of my chest. I was about to knock again but was stopped dead in my tracks as something almost like a whisper caught my ears, it was gentle and richly soothing, his voice was like velvet capturing my body in a burning desire to see who could have spoken with such an exotic voice, I heard the voice say a little louder still with the intense velvet, his command echoed ..."come in."


	2. The Mountain of pillows

Ever so softly my fingers turned the knob in my hand until I heard a satisfying click and with that I gave the door a gentle jab, causing it to swing open. My eyes shifted all over the room taking in as much as possible... I looked around, finding that it was a rather normal bedroom. It had a long dark cherry wood dresser and by the dresser was a small round table with two cushioned chairs across from one another. My eyes shifted to the Beautifully large king bed that was set directly in the middle of the room, it was adorned with multiple pillows. Everything was perfectly placed, I smiled at the thought of my young master being a tidy young man. I decided to enter the room before it seemed like I was a statue. I pushed the cart to the table and gently lifted the continents placing them down softly on the glass top of the table. I stood and looked over my work... it wasn't until I was done organizing the young masters breakfast did I realize I had yet to see the young man whose voice I had heard only minuets ago.

I glanced around the room, the bed was empty there was no one by the window on the window seat. My heart started to race again, had I entered the wrong room? but that would mean I was... I was... was I hearing voices?

A small movement of the bed made me physically jump, I stared at the bed, everything had turned into a slow motion action film as my heart pounded against my chest. My breath hitched in my throat as the bed covered in pillows slowly moved again, a small round blue pillow had rolled and made its way to the plush carpet below. My butlerness had kicked in and caused me to walk silently to the pillow, I bent over to pick up the small pillow. I grasped it firmly causing its silk contents to spread between my fingers, the shade of blue the pillow was indeed a unique color. If you looked at it closely you could see the blue was decorated with a soft purple pattern.

I held the pillow softly to my chest as I turned to look at the mountain of pillows that held the bed captive. I placed the pillow at the end of the bed, I then craned my neck trying to look in between the pillows, there was a soft humming noise that escaped through the pillows causing my curiosity to explode throughout my body. I softly pulled at a bigger pillow trying to set it free, I pulled a little harder but was stopped by a hand grasping mine.

My heart sank at the sight of the delicate fingers that held mine causing my body to freeze completely. The hand was small and warm maybe a little too warm, but it was unforgettably pale and soft. I made an attempt to set my hand free by taking a step back. My attempt had failed and instead caused the small hand to squeeze tightly around mine, I cleared my throat as sweat started to travel down my neck. I had surely just woken this small creature by stealing its pillow. The small hand pulled on my hand, as it pulled the mountain of pillows shook and started to spill on both sides of the bed. The small hands body had awaken and was now trying to sit upright.

I caught my breath as a young man with soft black locks had emerged from the pillows sitting up and was now rubbing his eyes with one hand for the other still gripped onto me tightly. The man was beautiful, he had softly facial features and short black hair that was just long enough to cover his eyes one that was adorn with a velvet black eye patch.. his chest was hairless and glowing as the sunlight shone upon him through his large glass window. My heart had stopped, I felt as if I was in shock, who was this beautiful creature I had found in my masters chamber?

The young man must have realized that he was no longer alone and was indeed holding onto the villain who robbed him of his sleep, for his actions paused, as his head slowly turned to look at the hand in his own. The smaller man squeezed the hand as he analyzed it, he slowly looked up at me through thick eyelashes, the most brilliant blue eyes stared at me in with confusion. He stared at me then back down to our entangled fingers, he softly rubbed my hand then let it go. I immediately took a few steps back, my heart decided to join me back in my body and began banging against my chest as I stared down at the young man. What was I suppose to do? I could not remember why I was even here... a soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts..

"Are you going to serve me, or just stand there?" the young man smiled and could see the realization spread through my mind..."young master...?" my voice sounded more like a question than I would have liked it to, still I walked over to the table clutching the tea pot gently looking back at him. " yes? " the young man pushed at the pillows and fluffed them softly as he made himself comfortable," what is it?" he said as he straightened his eye patch. The way he looked at me made my legs turn into Jell-O. "umm.. I have Early Grey tea for you this morning" my hands must enjoy working on their own, for they poured the tea beautifully. "would you like to eat in bed or at your table my lord?" I smiled politely as I turned and looked at the young man who was indeed my master. I must have said something wrong for the young man in bed had his brows furrowing together, his face seemed more annoyed now. "My lord is something wrong?" my voice panicked a little as I worried about what I did wrong... "what did you call me?" his voice was soothingly harsh as he folded his arms across his chest. "...My lord?" I questioned, was his title greater?

"Ciel." he whispered as he walked over to the table taking a seat and unfolding his napkin as he placed it softly on his lap. "you are to call me by my name.. Ciel." he glanced at me then the tea cup in my hand. I understood his gesture and placed the cup in front of him bowing lowly, " yes my lor- ...Ciel." I blushed slightly at my mistake, standing up straight in front of my beautiful master ciel.

He must have caught the small blush on my face for an accepting smile spread slowly across his face.

I stood there watching the young master place his soft lips against the rim of the tea cup, smiling blissfully as he drank the intoxicating tea, enjoying the aroma that filled his nose. He gently lowered the cup licking his lips slowly with his slick red tongue. I could feel my body heat from watching the exotic young man in front of me. I almost died of joy from the way his eyes slowly climbed my body to my face. Ciel stared at Sebastian and smiled devilishly sending Sebastian's mind into heaven. "Tell me your name." Ciel locked his fingers together placing his chin gently atop them as he gleamed up at Sebastian. I blushed and smiled as I spoke as calmly as I could not breaking the eye contact with the man below me...

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis." My lips spread wide across my face as I bowed slowly, "it is a great pleasure to finally meet you my young lord Ciel." I stood after I felt I had bowed long enough.

The smile on Ciel's face made my heart throb violently as he continued to stare at me...

"yes, Sebastian I am pleased to have you as mine..." the young lord trailed off as he took another sip of his tea, then a small bite from his breakfast. He glanced at me then took my hand and planted a soft kiss against my knuckles. My breathing had stopped and my face blushed furiously as I stared down at my lord. Ciel was delighted in my response as he kept his lips to my knuckles for a bit longer breathing on them softly, sending shivers all the way up Sebastians back.

"you are free to go." he let go of my hand as he turned and looked at me smiling wildly then his attention was back to his food. My body then took over... everything was a blur ... My master just k-k-kissed me.. I bowed and took ahold of the cart sliding it out of the room and down the hall which contained the awkward trio smiling stupidly as they bomb-barded me with questions...

"how was it?" I took this the wrong way and hide my hand...but they didn't notice and continued the rant..

"what did he do?" no answer.

"what did he look like?" they all shouted in my face with excitement , but the only thing that fell through my lips was ...

"His smile..." I trailed off and pushed my way through the trio and into the kitchen to replay what just happened over and over again in my mind, I left the three of them staring in confusion at my words..


	3. Visible Blushing

"Do you think he enjoyed that, Tanaka?" Ciel smiled as he closed his eyes remembering the way Sebastians hand had felt against his soft lips. The way Sebastians hand trembled with (what Ciel thought to be delight) as his hot breath plagued the cold hand he had kissed so tenderly. He loved the Reaction he had received from his butler, His blushing face was something Ciel could never forget.

"I am certain my lord, that he LOVED it" Tanaka emphasized the word "love" as he stepped down and out of the young masters larger bureau closet he had been hiding in since early that morning. Ciel was the happiest he could be at the words Tanaka had spoken to him, The head butler had told Ciel about his exceptionally Handsome young butler he had on his staff, and the young lord couldn't wait to meet the man he had only seen pictures of (provided by Tanaka), he wanted this man for himself. He had loved the idea of having someone for himself, that someone being Sebastian, someone to love and cuddle with, someone he could spank roughly and get away with it...

Ciel gleamed at Tanaka and took a sip of his tea, "Tanaka? ... do you think Sebastian to be into men?" his question shocked the butler but Tanaka held his composure an as he was about to answer the young lords question... as soft knock come about the door. Panic raked through Both Gentlemen's bodies, Ciel looked at the old man Tanaka standing before him, the very man who was supposed to be home and in bed, too sick to complete his butler duties...

The two jumped as there was another knock at the door, "Young Master?.. it is I, Sebastian, I have your schedule for the day,... May I come in my lord?" The two men looked at each other and started running all over the room, they could not let Sebastian see Tanaka ... how could they explain this? They ran in circles until they bumped into each other full force causing both of them to hit the floor with a rather loud thud...

"TANAKA!" Ciel screamed as he pointed to his bureau hurriedly, at the same time rubbing his head that was just smashed only seconds ago against Tanaka's hard chest then against the floor of his bedroom...

"Uh... no my lord, it is I Sebastian, umm Tanaka has requested he stay home today for he isn't feeling well..," Ciel stared at the door and sighed as he was getting frustrated, "Ohh of course...One second please Sebastian.." Ciel's voice cracked a little as he begged the butler to stay on the other side of the door. Ciel glared at Tanaka as he mouthed "Get in there now!" he pointed yet again to the large Bureau closet as he made his way off the floor and slowly over to the door of his bedroom opening it the same time Tanaka closed the door to the Bureau, hiding himself for yet the second time that day..

Ciel's concentration was not on the man in front of him but rather on the Bureau closet that contained his higher ranking  
Butler, his eyes stayed fixed on the Bureau making sure it looked the same as it had earlier when the younger butler was first in his room. Ciel breathed out the breath he did not realize he was holding...

The way he turned and looked at me filled my body and mind with suspicion, _did my young master wish I was Tanaka? _he did not look pleased to see me, he looked as if something was disturbing him... that or he was tired again? I sighed and cleared my mind as I regained my composure and looked at my master softly as I smiled trying to hide my feelings deep inside me...

"Come in Sebastian..." Ciel swung the door open a little and took a few steps back allowing an entry-way for me. I bowed and walked gracefully inside taking in the view of the gorgeous room... although nothing had changed since earlier that morning when I was in the room, it still stunned me with how simply gorgeous the room truly was. I spun on my heel and was faced with my masters face close to mine..._why was he so close to me?_ My heart started to race as I made an attempt to clear my throat.

Ciel smiled and inched his face closer to Sebastian, watching in delight as the butler blushed and squirmed under the gaze of his master..

Ciels hot breath on my ear was enough to make me moan out in pleasure, "Ciel..." I whispered softly into the black mane that tickled softly against my neck and cheek. My mind was slowly sinking to my feet as the young lord in front of me inched his body closer to mine, he stopped as his chest was barely an inch away from my own... he spoke softly breathing against the shell of my ear, "Sebastian.." he said playfully as he tugged on my shirt covering my waist, his actions pulled it up slightly from my pants where the ends were tucked neatly. When he had a tight enough grip on my shirt he turned his head pressing his nose gently in to the crook of my neck, he started nuzzling against me as he purred exotically, "Sebastian, aren't you forgetting something?" his teasing words brought me back to the realization that I had yet to complete my duty and announce his schedule but my body had yet to unfreeze itself from the touch of my young lord..

I nodded slowly as I placed my hand lowly against the young lords jaw, pushing my fingers gently through his soft black locks. My actions caused the young lord to tense slightly then lean tenderly against my touch enjoying the cold sensation he could feel through my gloved hands, he grove his cheek into my hand looking up at me, I sworn I caught the glimpse of lust clouding the young lords eyes, but Ciel lowered his head as he snuggled against my hand..I tightened my grip slightly as I tilted the young lords head back to gain the attention of his eyes with my own. I couldn't help but stare at the small patch of pink that dusted across the young lords cheeks, the smile on my face spread wildly as I looked at the captivating young man in front of me.

My voice was just above a whisper as our faces were merely inches apart. "Ciel... your schedule for today includes: ... a walk through your gardens..."

Ciel had closed his eyes, he was in pure bliss just listening to the taller mans deep voice, it made his skin shiver with ecstasy every time Sebastian spoke his name...

"Ciel?"

"Hmmm?" Ciel opened his eye at the question of his name, he looked at the beast of a man his butler was... _He should be illegal.. _Ciel thought as he looked Sebastian over again, gently biting his lip as he saw the tone muscles peeking out of the shirt were Ciel had recently pulled loose..

"Ciel! did you hear what I just said?" his butler looked the tiniest bit annoyed with the young man not paying attention to him.. (if only he knew how much attention he was truly receiving..) Ciel paled a little and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, what did you say?"

The sighed that escaped my lips was more harsh than I had meant it to be. I looked at Ciel and let him go, causing the young mans lip to turn into a beautiful pout... I took a step back all the while keeping my eyes on the young man.

"My lord, Ciel, lady Elizabeth is here to see you, would you like me to entertain her, until you are ready for the day?" Sebastian gestured to Ciels naked chest, indicating he should dress before meeting his guest. Ciel smiled and rubbed his naked chest gently, trailing his delicate fingers down his ribs to his small hips, He bit his lip as looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian.. we have a problem.." My eyes lingered on the parts of his body where the fingers had just brushed against.

"Mmmm and what might be the problem My lord, Ciel?" My eyes flickered to my masters then slowly drifted down his pale body, I swallowed silently as the young man rubbed his stomach slowly..

"Sebastian", Ciel glanced down as he said my name with such sadness my whole body tensed. I stared at him wondering what could cause the young lord to become sad.

"yes Ciel?" I tipped his chin up slowly with my fingers, gazing into the deep blue eyes of my master, I continued to stare as I asked quietly, " what is wrong my lord?" The visible blush on Ciels face made my pants tighten noticeably, thankfully the young lord had not been so close to my body. Ciel blinked cutely as he whispered, " Tanaka is the one who dresses me..." His voice trailed off as his blush darkened to a scarlet red color, This made Sebastian lose any thought he hade hoped to process..

Ciel gripped the front of my shirt as he pulled me closer to him, he placed his soft pale pink lips against my neck, breathing hotly as he whispered against my skin, his voice came out silkily and intoxicating to my body as he mumbled the words slowly.. "Sebastian dress me..." his voice hummed as he rubbed my stomach lightly, as his lips slid down my neck gently till he reached my collar bone.. breathing lightly against me.

My hands gripped the young lords hips gently as my thumbs drew small circles into the skin that hugged his small hips. I turned my head breathing in the heavenly scent of my masters rich hair. My voice was rough trying to control the ecstasy that laced the words I spoke...

"Yes My Lord..."


	4. The moans of Hidden secrets

**I want to apologize for not updating in sooooo long (even though it was only a couple of days) I have been writing like mad... but this chapter was a mental block for me... no ideas in my pretty tamed brain? so I went and swam 116 laps today, I am trying to stay fit for the summer... I happen to become a lazy hermit when it gets warm outside? oh well I can still fit in my clothes so I guess I shouldn't worry too much... **

**well I hope you enjoy it my sexy reviewers and readers come to my world and drink some more of this scribbling madness!**

**love truly, RoboArrow**

* * *

I had never felt something as soft as this in my entire life... there was no words to describe the sensation... it was soft but firm, except that it laid down gently against the man in front of me. My fingers could not seem to leave the soft thing alone, I pulled on it hard and rough, making the man in front of me grunt as he leaned his torso closer to mine... _why did this man respond so well to my touch? _I squeezed harder as I pushed my fingers down the length, gripping the man completely. I pulled and tugged on the exotic thing, producing more successful grunts and a soft whimper from the man. **_I loved this..._**My fingers traveled on their marry-way feeling as much of the man as they could. I marveled at the length of the soft object..it truly suited the older male. A large hand caressed mine, the action brought my eyes to the crimson ones before me. I smiled and stroked the soft object roughly watching the older males face twist with the collision of emotions he felt and it displaced beautifully across his face.

"Ciel... please stop pulling my hair so roughly..." the larger man was on his knees, slightly in between Ciels legs. He leaned his torso closer to Ciel as he brought up his knee-length socks, securing them tightly around the thin soft pale knee, he made sure the sock would stay in place and not threat to fall throughout the day. Sebastian moved his hand as he fumbled swiftly with the other sock.

"Mmmm but your hair is so soft.." Ciel leaned over the butler peering down at him as he held Sebastians head gently in between his fingers, Ciel sparkled with glee as he saw Sebastian stiffen at the way he touched him... Ciel pressed his little nose into his butlers hair, inhaling the sweet scent of Sebastians musk... "Mmmm" Ciel laid his head down a top of Sebastians as he closed his eyes... "..Bastian will you button my shirt?" the young lord spoke lazily as he mumbled into Sebastians hair. He nuzzled his face further into the man below.

I could feel the hot breaths Ciel had blown onto my hair carelessly as he laid atop of my head... I mindlessly caressed the young lords thighs, trudging my hands slowly to the hem of my masters shirt. I clutched it tightly, pulling the two-opened flaps together. As I made my way up Ciels torso sliding the small porcelain buttons through the tiny holes of his shirt connecting the shirt together. As I went to fix the next button my fingers grazed two round bumps on the young lords chest. They hardened a little as I left my cold fingers lingering close to them... They were a pale soft pink color and when they received attention from my cold fingers they hardened into beautiful rose buds, I licked my lips slowly as I stared down at the exotic sight of his chest, it heaved wonderfully when I stroked my thumbs down against the buds making them bounce then settle and rest back in place. I placed my hands inside of his shirt, cupping the small pecks, as my hands squeezed them mercilessly. I rolled my thumbs over the small buds circling them viciously. My actions caused a light gasp to be heard from the young exotic master as he leaned his head back, his breathing became ridged as he placed a hand on the back of my head grasping my hair roughly with his delicate pale fingers.

He groaned every time my large hands clasped his fragile body, I leaned closer, my breath now corrupting the pale skin in front of me.. my breaths were slow and sensual as I rolled the soft nipples with my thumbs... the way the skin had felt completely mesmerized me. Their soft feeling pulled my mouth closer to them.., the closer I got the tighter Ciel would grip my hair... I could feel his whole body ache with need of me as the young lord began to buck his hips upward, causing his chest to press rigidly against my lips.

I lost any sense of self control I might have had. I pressed Ciel down roughly against the bed devouring his soft rose buds that adorn his chest, I devoured them hungrily with my lips. I stroked his nipples playfully with my tongue urging loud moans out of the young lord... I laced my large fingers with the smaller pale digits as I pinned his arms above his head, pushing my way in between the lords legs, rooting my large frame above his own. My lips compassionately traced his neck as they found their way back down to the stiff buds, pecking at them lightly before sliding a smooth slick tongue around them in a circular motion.

I groaned against his sensitive skin as I felt his tiny hips start to grind into mine, begging for some kind of friction to help release the tight bulged in his pants... I slid my slick lubricious tongue down his chest exploring his skin over his prudent ribs every time the young male breathed. An exasperated moan was heard when I pressed my large mound into the young lord grinding my hips with his in a beautifully-timed tango.

Ciel looked up at me and moaned softly as his eyes drifted closed, I drove into him again causing the young male to grunt even louder. My continuous pace caused Ciel to accelerate his bucking of his clothed hips against mine in a much more intense manner.

His blushed red lips moaned out my name..."Sebastian..." the sound of his moan hung thickly in the air around me as I hammered my hips harder against his, he groaned and moaned my name louder. He wrapped his slim legs around my waist, bringing our hips to bang even harder against one another...

"Sebas-" I pressed my lips to the moaning teen below me. The young lord froze for a second then moaned approvingly against my larger lips as he kissed me in a heated display. I couldn't judge how long we had been kissing but it must have been a long while for when our lips parted our breath came out in pants roughly against each others skin.

"Ciel" his voice was pure ecstasy when he spoke, it made my whole body pound with delight as I looked up at the flushed man above me..

"yes Sebastian.." I moaned his name purposely. I received a most lustful look from the older man, as he listen to my voice he placed his lips against mine, nudging his tongue savagely against my lips seeking entrance. I opened my mouth slightly allowing the slick tongue to plunge into my mouth deeply, exploring all the crevasses and grooves of my mouth... his tongue wrestled with mine, inquiring dominance in the kiss. He was close to gaining the win in dominating me, but I playfully began to nibble on the slick member, causing the older male to groan into my mouth. I sucked on his tongue then released it licking my lips as I savored the flavor it had left of the hot man I adored...

"What is it Sebastian?" I smiled as I squeezed his fingers with my own... Sebastian grinded seductively as he placed his traveling lips against the young lords neck.

"Ciel...I want-" he was cut off by the sound of hangers falling in the near by closet.

I glanced at the young lord below me then curiously to the closet facing his bed... curiosity let me untangle myself from the hands of my lord, in doing so I could prop my body up a little on the bed. silence seemed to enthrall the room as I questioned what could be making noise in my lords closet. I went to climb off the bed but my body halted by the secure legs around me tightening ever so slightly... I glanced back down to the young man.. his face looked panicked and contorted as he managed to not meet my eyes.

"Ciel?" I wondered why he would not let me go, " My lord, I should check your Bureau.." I tried again to free myself from the ever so strong legs that held me bound to my lord..(if it weren't for the curiosity that ran through my mind, I would have enjoyed how tight his thighs could squeeze around me..) I managed to unhinge myself from Ciel. I stood up right and looked down at my lord then glanced at the bureau and started to make over to the tall larger closet, my hand inched toward the handle but before I could latch onto the thing my young lord had stepped in front of me blocking me from touching it...he waved his arms and laughed nervously, he played it off like it was nothing..

I was getting frustrated with the way he kept putting himself in the way, "What the hell are you hiding in there? Frilly underwear?..please Ciel step aside, I just want to glance inside.." My voice was playfully toned yet the underlining was beyond serious, Ciel had caught onto this...

"What? noooooooo it is nothing I swear!" Ciel held his arms wide apart as he blocked the bureau even more. My curiosity peaked as I could hear the "clinking" of more falling hangers.

"Ciel forgive me..."

"Huh? Ahhhhhh.." I crouched down a little as I flung the young lord over my shoulder. I wrapped my arm tightly around the small frame as he wailed around, kicking and hitting me violently. "SEBASTIAN PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Ciel screamed and waved his body around like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I am truly sorry my lord but you gave me no other choice... this is just for a minute, so please calm yourself ..." I placed my hand on the latch of the bureau.

"Sebastian please don't.." Ciel had stopped moving altogether as he listened to the movements of his butler...

I hesitated slightly as his sad voice made my heart pang with regret... _why can't he trust me? it is just a closet... its not like he's hiding a dead body in here..._I tightened my grip around my young lord hoping that he would forgive me for the actions I was about to take...My fingers tightened around the latch of the bureau, tiny sweat droplets traveled down my neck as I anticipated the hidden secret behind the doors.

"Please Sebastian.." my lord begged but he was too late.. my fingers pulled at the latch roughly causing the doors to swing open...

Maybe not a dead body, but their was defiantly an alive one in the closet... My eyes widened greatly in confusion as I stared at the hidden secret that was stuffed into the bureau...

as my eyes widened with confusion... the eyes across from mine widened in fear of being discovered..My breath hitched as I stared completely shocked at the man in my masters closet. My voice came out just above a solid whisper in a questioning and slightly confused tone as I mumbled the older mans name...

"Tanaka?"

* * *

**woohoo cliff hangers... I know you guys secretly love it? haha maybe not but that's ok ..I leave you guys hanging just to pick you back up in the next chapter...then to slowly push you back onto the edge of the cliff? I feel evil but hey I hope you enjoy it(:**


	5. Desperation of Marriage

**HOLY MOLY ROLLY POLLY I Haven't updated in a while -_- I apologize for that, I have currently picked up more hours at my work, they are having me travel a lot so I don't have the time to write ): but heeeeeyyy Im back (;**

**Guess what guys... I'm a secret agent man.**

**enjoy,**

* * *

I paced back and forth on the plush carpet mumbling to myself... trying to come up with a reason for the current situation I found myself in... Every now and then I would stop and stare at the two ashamed men, who sat on the floor with their legs crisscrossed. Every time they caught my eyes their heads would bow even lower in embarrassment...

_This whole issue is throwing us way behind schedule... _even though I was conflicted with my emotions, my mind still worked as a butler. I cleared my throat loudly as I stood in front of the two men.

"Ciel,...Tanaka, would either of you care to enlighten me on what the hell is going on here?" I was extremely confused and was having a hard time controlling my body as I shook discouragingly... _Had Tanaka seen what I was doing with Ciel? If He did indeed seen what I was doing to him then... I would surely be FIRED right? _My heart had picked up its pace as the torturous thoughts and ideas battled around in my mind, all of them fought to persuade me with the worse possible outcome... but nothing was as bad as the real thing...

Ciel looked at me with such shame in his eyes...it hurt me to my core. _Was he just using me this whole time? I thought... he was in pleasure...WAIT, did he know Tanaka was in his Closet? _My lips involuntarily turned into a deeply-sad frown as I thought about Ciel... What was I to do? My heart began a slow drum beat as I looked at Ciel, he looked away, the pain in my chest was growing rapidly... His voice did not reach my ears but what he mouthed shouted loud and clear through my mind and body...

I tensed as he mouthed, "GET OUT OF HERE!"... My lord...wants me gone?

..._ I knew it, he must really be upset with me... _I took a step back from the two men, I was flustered, _What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can't disobey My young lord, but I need to know the truth... was it that bad?_

Ciel shot up from the floor, he was glaring up at me for I was slightly taller than him...I had never seen Ciel look so angry before...

"My Lord?" My voice was low but I met his glaring blue orbs with my solemnly confused crimson ones.

"Sebastian,... what room is Elizabeth to be found in?" He spoke harshly as he straightened his shirt, fixing the buttons that had came undone due to earlier activities... He sat gently on the edge of his bed as he glanced at the clock on the bedside table...

_Surely the young lady Elizabeth had been waiting an awful amount of time for Ciel, but still she could wait a bit longer ...so I could get my answers..._

"She is currently in a game of chess with Finnian, They are to be found in the library..."

"Alright." he bent over as he fixed on his black leather boots, tightening them to his feet as he laced them quickly..."I will go and greet her now." I stood watching my young lord,... My gaze flickered in between Ciel and Tanaka. Back and forth, Back and forth, Back and forth, Back and forth.

"WAIT..uhhh, My lord will you not explain to me what has happened here?" I gestured to Tanaka and then to the large Bureau closet desperately trying to show my confusion of the two things...Ciel made his way to the door and stood about a foot away from it as he stopped and spoke without turning to look at me...

"Sebastian, I have a guest, she has been waiting for a long time now, so I will leave you with Tanaka and he will answer your questions to the best of his ability-..."

"MY LORD?!" Tanaka was scrambling off of the floor as he heard the words Ciel had spoken..

"Tanaka. do. as. I. SAY." and with that, the 'great' lord left his bedroom, slamming the door with such force that it caused silence to be-fall the two anxious Butlers... They stared at the door, longing for the man they both needed to come back and save the day?...surely he had all the answers right?... slowly their gazes turned to one another... the silence was insufferable, my heart had started to bang so roughly against my chest I feared it might pop right out of me... _there's no other way right? I truly need answers so I guess I have no other choice... ugh I just needed to know if I would be able to see My Feisty Lord?, Even though he surely was mad at me..., I needed to know what Tanaka had been doing in our young lords closet? was I to be fired, or not?_

"Tanaka?" My voice seemed to echo in the large room and cut through the thick silence as it was deathly quiet between the two of us..."Please sir, I need to know what is going on-"

"YOU ...Molester!"

"I...huh what?" _He just called me a Mol-molester...Ahhhhh Crap. _"T-tanaka...D-did...yyyyyou...W-w-watch us?"

"YOU DISGUSTING LOWLIFE CRADDLE ROBBER!"

_yup, he had surely seen me defile our young lord with my lustful ways...damn. _By this time Tanaka was fuming... his face was red with hate and he had started sweating, he stopped yelling at me for he started to stutter with his words for he was furious... _He went so far as to call me a cradler robber...the nerve this old man has,... wait a minute..._

"Tanaka, how old is Ciel?" I turned to him as I rubbed my chin slowly pondering the young masters age... _ Hmmmm he has an angel like baby face...yet his body is surely that of an adult... the way his voice can make my body burn with desire makes him forever young like an immortal god...Hmm with all the things he can make me do I would have to say he is at least..._

"Sebastian... I will not answer that, I can not tell you how old he is, it is a personal question that you will have to ask him yourself..." He folded his arms tightly in front of his chest as he turned away from me with a bitter scowl on his wrinkled face...

"You mean... I'm not fired?" My heart anchored all my thoughts to a halt as I listened to the man in front of me...he held the answer I needed the most to be answered..._He said I would have to ask Ciel...so that means I can see him again right?_

The older male turned to me slowly as he took in my pleading voice... "Why would we fire you...?" his face was completely serious as he turned his body so it was open to me...

"Uhhh,... well um I'm a cradle robber ...remember?" I Shrugged my shoulders sheepishly as I reminded the older male of recent events...Tanaka had his lips tightly pursed as he looked at me...

"Yes I am well aware of that...yet I would not get rid of the man that causes Ciel to smile so freely... In all my years here I have never seen him smile like that before..." Tanaka sighed in defeat as his arms fell to his sides..."Sebastian I would be very much pleased in firing you...but the truth is...I need your help, I'm afraid this is a job only you can do..." I was beyond stunned at the words Tanaka spoke to me, I failed to see the sad expression on his face...

_Ciel_ _ smiles... because of me...? _ My whole body felt as light as a feather as I thought of his glowing smile that enhanced his features...

"What do you need my help for?" I smiled brightly as I turned my attention to the older butler...

"I need you to convince Ciel to get married..." My heart kissed heaven.

_Marriage...? _

_Ciel and I..._

_Forever..._

* * *

**wooooooooo guys... I am apologizing now, as I was typing my computer decided to have a midlife crisis and die... so if anything is misspelled or awkwardly written I am sorry, I read through it but I was trying to go back and rewrite what I had lost... sooo ya know sorry for the lame chappyness (yes I know this is not a word...) but hey I hope you like it?**

**REVIEW NOW (:**


	6. Ignoring The Blue Rose

**oh man... you know I suck at updating regularly /: **

**so this week has been very eventful for me, I had a death in my family.. this person was very close to me so it was kind of a rough week. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**so before you all go and give me a bunch of hate mail I promise this is still a seb x ciel fanfic , it just needs some rollercoaster in the middle (;**

**so my neighbors girlfriend is in love with anime and she loves Sebastian and she said I should cosplay as him... hmmm I think I will wear suits more often now... **

**hey darlings will you tell me if you even read this beginning part, where I talk and be annoying ?**

**-RoboArrow**

* * *

"I haven't seen anything like this in all my life... it is truly breath taking,...isn't it?" Lady Elizabeth had her elegant white arm draped through Ciel's muscular arm, as they took humble steps through the enchanting Rose garden. There was Brilliant colors all around them, the roses twirled through the gates that went from the ground to high above their heads so all they could see was the rainbow of roses that captivated them. The Violet roses had soft cream petals adoring their prickly stem, they seemed to be the flower that Lady Elizabeth admired the most. She released Ciels arm as she bent to smell the Violet beauty, soft aromas of love filled her nose as she adored the beautiful flower. She smiled sinfully as she broke the stem in between her thumb and finger, as she did this she pressed her thumb harshly into a sharp thorn, causing it to prick and tear her pale skin open. She smiled at the blood running down her ghost white hand and thought, _I wonder if this will work? _Lady Elizabeth turned to me in a slow manner. Her head was cast downward but I could see small droplets spill from her eyes and cascade there way down and off of her soft pink cheeks... She shivered as she lifted her eyes from the floor looking at me slightly causing the tears to spill at a much faster rate now... Her voice was considerably frantic as she started screaming and waving her hand in my face...

"Ciel do SOMETHING!" She continued to wave her red stained hand in my face as she got closer, _Ahhhhh there is blood...such a pity..._ I steadied the Lady by gently holding her shoulders... I was trying to calm her down and get her to stop moving so I could look at her bloody wound. I took her small warm hand in mine, the heat that came off her body made me feel a slight unease as I examined her punctured thumb. I sighed slightly annoyed at the small amount of blood that was already drying itself to her ghost skin. I reached into my coat pocket and retrieved a small purple handkerchief, as I was about to place the cloth around her thumb she pulled away and held her wounded hand close to her chest, shaking her head 'no'.

"Lizzie there's no need to worry, it won't hurt," I cooed at the frightened child with the nickname she had told me to call her," come here, its alright." I waved her closer to my body, she did as she was told and stood a little too close for comfort... but I wasn't about to step away, so I took her hand again ...

"Ciel you have to clean it first..." She blushed and looked away, " clean it with your mouth..." her words put me in a daze... _she wants me to suck on her thumb? what the fuck? I can't do that its...its weird...I'm...were friends and everything, but she really can't think I like her this way...can she? _ I gulped loudly as my eyes stared intently at the small thumb... she pressed her hand closer to my mouth... _I guess I have no choice ...do I... I'll seem like a bad friend. Or worse a bad...host... would Tanaka be mad if I didn't please Elizabeth?...but if I do this to her... I would hurt Sebastian, wouldn't I?_

"Ciel I'm waiting...," she pressed her hand closer to my pursed lips. My mind was struggling but my heart sunk as my head nodded 'Yes'.

XXX

"Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, slice, slice, slice, slice, slice, sizzle, sizzly, sizzle." Sebastian sang a harmonized tone as he cut and cooked the vegetables he killed happily.

"Sebastian?" Tanaka stared helplessly at the 'all too happy butler' preparing lunch..._what have I done? _Tanaka sighed as his voice didn't reach the singing butler. He rubbed her face and turned his attention to the awkward trio, setting the table as elegantly as they could. Tanaka started to drift off as he watch the table cloth being placed down neatly, his mind was going back to what had happened earlier...

_{Flashback} _

_" I need you to convince lord Ciel to get married," as I spoke the words I automatically regretted it... I saw the way Sebastian thought... I knew I was deceiving him with my words...but he was the only one who could reach the other side of our young lord... this poor man, I should be ashamed..."Sebastian will you help me?" he turned to me with the most brilliant smile I had ever seen, his beautifully white teeth gleamed against his smooth crimson red lips as he nodded..._

_" I will do anything!" he smiled and hugged himself lightly as he mumbled...'forever'_

_" now Sebastian we need to go over a few things," I sighed as I looked at the bed, " take a seat..." my hand gestured to the lords bed, as Sebastian sat down I caught the slightest blush settle across his cheeks ..._

_" what kind of things? like rules?"_

_" first off, you do not ask questions...just listen and understand.." Tanaka paced in front of me like a drill sergeant as he laid down multiple rules and the consequences if I were to break them._

_" Umm Tanaka ... why are you giving me new rules?" I glanced up at Tanaka as he stood a few feet away from me... 'some of the rules are the same as when I first started, but some seemed like something a head butler would take care of? Hmm.' I cocked my head to the side as I questioned him... Tanaka sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes..._

_"Sebastian... I'm giving you to Ciel..." he trailed off as his hands fumbled together nervously," you are going to be the man always at his side, completing the tasks he asks you to do... you are going to be his personal butler.." he looked at me and smiled softly, " The new rules are, to obey the young king and not argue or disagree, you are to always please him no matter what... do you accept this new title?" Sebastian shot up from the bed, his smile spreading across his face as he shook his head 'yes' he smiled even wider_

_" I would love to be his personally." _

_'I knew you would...'_

_"that's good to hear," Tanaka smiled at Sebastian " but we should hurry to the kitchen to make lunch for Ciel and Lady Elizabeth..._

_"Lady Elizabeth...? hmm Tanaka, what is lady Elizabeth to Ciel... what is their relation?" Tanaka turned his head away from Sebastian as he answered ..._

_"She is a childhood friend, nothing beyond that." Sebastian smiled wildly at Tanaka's answer, not knowing that the older man had a very strong frown placed on his face..._

_{ End Flashback}_

I glanced up from the sizzling veggies to look at a deep in thought Tanaka, _I wonder what he is thinking about?_

" hey, Tanaka sir, the table is all set and ready to go." The tall man spoke through pursed lips as he held an unlit cigarette in between them. He saluted Tanaka and the awkward trio left to do more chores as Tanaka saluted them back with an annoyed sigh.

"Hey Tanaka, is everything ok?" I slid the food onto the porcelain white plates as I watched the older butler stiffen at the question, he took some plates and started decorating the beautifully long table.

"there is nothing wrong... but we are getting awfully behind schedule... get moving Sebastian, I will not deal with slow people." Tanaka turned away as he placed the hot dishes on the table... _Hmm I guess he is right... I wonder if Ciel would mind a late lunch?_

"Sebastian I will finish up here, will you go and fetch Lady Elizabeth and Lord Ciel, let them know it is time to wash up before eating..." He was setting wine glasses down gently on both sides of the table, as he walked along the table he straightened things that were slightly out of place.

" yes of course." I took off the white apron that hung around my neck, I wiped my hands on it before I made my way outside towards the rose gardens.

XXX

" Ciel are you just going to stand there?" I realized I kept hesitating whenever she pressed her thumb closer to my mouth, because now she had her other hand on her hip and was looking at me with a rather displeased face.

_How long have we been standing here? surely lunch should have started by now... shouldn't it have?... ugh I know she won't let me go until I do this... and I am getting rather hungry.._Ciel sighed as he felt his stomach grumble and roar with the need of food...'Damn it' .

" alright Lizzie, but just this once ok?..." I brought her thumb closer, as I pressed my lips against it gently, I sighed as I rolled my smooth tongue along the dry blood, licking it slightly faster as it became a liquid yet again. I kissed and licked at the stained skin till I heard her whisper softly in my ear, " Ciel... suck on it.." Her breath was uneven as she pressed her thumb into my mouth. Her hot skin made me groan out in displeasure... I assumed she thought I enjoyed it, for she began stroking my tongue with her thumb. My mouth began to taste sickly of iron and of the flowers she had touched earlier... _ughhh kill me please... anyone please..._

I sighed louder as I sucked all the blood from her white skin. I smiled at my work, her thumb was good as new, well except for the tiny cut,.. I smiled wider and turned my attention to the rather quiet girl.. the look on her face made my stomach flip and turn into horrid knots.. I knew she was looking past me at something that caused her slight fear...

"LadyElizabeth?" I squeezed her hand lightly as I caught her attention. she shivered and whispered...

"Sebas-" I couldn't hear anything after that as I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder... _please anyone but him... _I turned my head slowly up to meet the grief filled crimson eyes that were staring at me...

"Sebastian...!" my voice cracked and squeaked as I took a step back, I looked over the gloomy butler... "w-when, h-how long have you been standing there?" the way his eyes left mine and cascaded to the ground made me feel twice as bad.. he had seen us ...

" My lord, Lady Elizabeth, I apologize for the wait but your lunch is ready.." Sebastian knelt down on one knee as he took Lady Elizabeth's hand, he placed a small black Band-Aid over her injured thumb, he pressed the Band-Aid down tightly around her thumb, he then got up and smiled softly as he spoke," please be more careful my lady ," he kissed her hand gently as he placed a beautifully bright yellow rose in her hand, " we wouldn't want you to get hurt again, if you desire more roses, we have scissors in the greenhouse, you can use them it will be much easier to cut them that way." Sebastian smiled a little brighter as he bowed lowly in front of the two. " if you two wouldn't mind washing up a little then head to the dinning room for your dinner." Sebastian glanced at the blushing Elizabeth then he turned his gaze to his paling love, Ciel... he had been staring at me this whole time, Sebastian placed his hand over his heart as he stood straight. _I think my heart is broken...I knew they must have felt something for each other, I never imagined it would be this great... _" I will excuse myself, so you can get ready to eat... I will meet you inside." I tore my eyes away from Ciel as I walked steadily out of the gardens... _he loves her...I shouldn't interfere. _

Lizzie giggles and was full of glee as she hugged the rose to her chest, " come on lets go!" she giggles even louder as she dragged Ciel back to the mansion... all the while Ciel had a strange thought replay over in his mind... it tore at his heart... he thought he was going to be sick as he stepped into the mansion... his thought rang through his mind as he sat to eat...

_Sebastian ignored me..._

* * *

**just thinking of you and the way you look tonight(: aha did you enjoy the confusion?**

**ohhh the sweet enchantment of a love triangle3**

**argh well please review and tell me that you love me and my story... truly your comments touch my foolish heart so please let me enjoy the words you can give me(:**


	7. Beautiful Seduction

_Have you ever loved someone so much ...you knew that you must be destined to be together? Did you watch that person slip through your fingers? And now you suffer in silence as you watch that person be happy and succeed? Have you ever spoken to this person, or do you have a conversation with them in your mind... making it impossible to talk to that person, in person because you know they won't act how they do in your mind. Do you drive past their house in hopes they'll be outside, so you can at least see them? Do you ever hug your pillow when you need a hug but you know that would be asking them too much.. Do you ever wish you could go back in time and act differently to this person, maybe be kinder, talk to them more instead of being too distracted by work. Do you ever wish you could be a different person, so you could have a second chance with this person. Have you ever cried yourself to sleep, because you hate the fact that it is your fault their gone. Have you ever felt nothing, being completely empty yet you feel every passion in the world for this person... Have you ever felt your heart beat so hard you think it might just stop. Have you ever been so deeply in love with someone, then watch them leave you... to be happy. Have you ever been this person. _

_I apologize for not updating sooner...I am a broken man at the moment and it was hard for me to come back to this..._

_I just want to warn you this chapter was meant to be beautiful, there is a love scene in this chapter so if you don't like it... then I am sorry but I don't want you reading it then._

_I love you guys, please leave me a review it truly encourages me to write._

_-Enjoy._

* * *

"Master..?" Dinner had just ended and most of the servants were in the kitchen cleaning up...except for Tanaka, who seemed to have been watching Ciel all evening... Something was different ever since Lady Elizabeth left. Ciel seemed to have a lot on his mind, like he was in some sort of phase almost like hypnotism... and it bothered Tanaka that for once he couldn't read his young masters minds... _What happened out in the gardens? He's not sick is he? _"Is something bothering you, My Lord... you haven't talked much tonight..?" Ciel sighed as he blinked his eyes a couple of times, He was exhausted from all the thoughts that raided his mind, he cleared his throat before glancing at Tanaka. "Is it that noticeable? Hmm ?" The young lord trailed off as he hummed and slid his delicate fingers through his black mane, pushing it back and away from his face, " Sorry...I'm just tired and I'm afraid I'm not feeling well either, Tanaka will you prepare a bath for me?"

Tanaka sighed a little confused that his lord did not further explain his actions of that evening, but he decided to dismiss the thought and take care of the ill boy. " My Lord Ciel, I have assigned for you a personal Butler or aid, I apologize for not asking permission, but I..I believe this is for the best, My Lord I...I always want you to be happy... and with a personal aid I know your means with be met..." Ciel clenched his fists annoyed that his head butler had the nerve to do things without permission. Ciel was about to refuse his absurd butler but a thought struck him. _I wonder if I am pushing Tanaka too hard? _Ciel glanced at the wrinkled man who stood before him... _He looks tired maybe even a little stressed... if I know anything I know...he doesn't look good.. has he always looked this old? I should just accept ..I mean he was thinking of my well being, wasn't he? _Ciel sighed and relaxed his tense shoulders as he spoke, " Alright, well do I know who my new slave is? " Ciel grinned half-heartedly as he tried to lighten the mood he put his self in _ I wonder if its a boy or a girl... _

"Well rather than hiring someone completely new, I picked one of the best butlers we have to serve you, My Lord." _BOY _"Hmm a male, surely I thought it would have been a girl, you know cause its 'personal aid' ahaha" Ciel cleared his throat awkwardly from the terrible joke... "Ahemm, well forget what I just said... so who is he?" Tanaka smiled at the slightly embarrassed Lord, still smiling he looked gratefully at the man approaching them, " Well My Young Lord this is the man who will serve you and make your every desire a reality." Tanaka gestured to turn around, Ciel nodded in understanding and spun around to greet the man. He turned around and was faced with a tantalizing slim waist that was covered by a fit red vest that adorn a black button-up collared shirt, Ciels eye drifted up to the built broad shoulders, something was familiar in the way the body curved, even more was the way the muscles tensed under my gaze... Ciel blinked his eyes closed as he tilted his head back, opening his eyes to stare into the deepest shade of red eyes he had ever seen. They were so deep and mesmerizing Ciel barley noticed the tall handsome man bowing, let alone the words he spoke.. "My lord it is a great Honor to serve you on a more personal level." The man stood and as he stood a small gasp came from the young Masters mouth..._ .sebastian? it's an Honor? ... but I ..I thought you weren't speaking to me... _

Sebastian glanced at Tanaka with an anxious look on his face...Maybe Ciel wasn't happy it was him... Tanaka decided to speak in hopes that it would break the awkward tension between the two young adults. "My lord, I will excuse myself so I can assist in cleaning the dinning room, if you need me for any reason just tell Sebastian and he will let me know, I do wish that you feel better my lord, Enjoy your bath." Tanaka bowed to his master and made his leave for the kitchen. Silence engulfed the two males as they stared at the space where Tanaka had stood... well nothing was going to get done if we just stand around, Sebastian cleared his throat lightly as he turned to his lord. "Shall we?" Sebastian gestured down the hall to the masters chambers, "Tell me My Lord, how do you like your bath?" Ciel took a few steps toward his room but stopped to stare at his new aid, "Sebastian ... I thought I told you to call me by my name..." Ciel looked up to the taller man with a sad pout..._Has everything changed since we were last alone? _Sebastian shifted from foot to foot nervously as he glanced down at the beautifully exotic man, the pout on Ciels face made Sebastian melt instantly on the inside, _How could this man have such a hold on me already _... Sebastian sighed and looked at his feet and mumbled an apology to the beauty. Sebastian couldn't bring his eyes to meet his masters... _I feel as though my heart is being ripped in two, I just met Ciel even though I've been working here for awhile now ... I also just found out that he is in love with Lady Elizabeth... I know he likes her, but I can't help myself I need him, I need him badly. _Sebastian straightened his vest as he looked up from the ground he was surprised to see tears rolling down the Young Lords porcelain skin...

I reached out for Ciel and gently cupped his trembling chin to tilt his head up slightly, "My young King, what is causing you this distress?" I cooed at the small male. I gently took his hands as I looked deeper into his piercing blue eyes that were watering profusely, "Ciel ...please don't cry." Sebastian squeezed the young lords hands and kneeled down so he could look up into his perfect eyes. "Ciel ... I found something I think will make you feel better, will you come with me to get it, I left it in the kitchen..." Sebastian rubbed my hands and smiled hopefully at me. Ciel look down and wiped his face softly as he whispered, "Alright.." Sebastian smiled and stood up letting go of one of Ciels hands, but he held the other one tightly trying to reassure his lord that it would be ok.

Sebastian and Ciel walked down the dim lit hallway and across the open foyer. Every few seconds Ciel would look down and blush softly at the sight of the large hand intertwined with his... he wasn't sure why he had suddenly started crying like that and especially in front of Sebastian... _I guess I was scared he didn't care about me anymore... but it would be my fault if he did leave me... what am I saying.. we aren't even dating... I mean we had a passionate kiss but.. that doesn't prove anything... does it? _Ciel was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Sebastian pull his hand away... Ciel frowned, he loved how Sebastians hand had felt against his own, it was firm and cold ... very different from Lady Elizabeth. Ciels frown was soon replaced when he felt Sebastian lift him up and set him on the cold marble counter top. Sebastian stood slightly in between Ciels legs, his hips gently brushed against the young beauty's thighs which made Ciel blush on how close they were.

"Please don't look so sad," Sebastian gently brushed Ciels soft hair back behind his ears, he gently stroked the smooth skin of Ciels neck, " I brought you here to make you happy.." He smiled and gently placed his forehead against Ciels and sighed... he was very content that he was with the exotic man again. "Ciel.." Sebastian whispered softly,... _I can feel his warm breath on my lips... I don't think anyone's voice is as romantic and as deep as his... _Ciel sighed and pressed his head gently against Sebastians, "Yes Handsome?" Sebastian blushed and took a step back.. _Handsome...oh man.. _Sebastian touched his chest in an attempt to calm his racing heart.. " uh.. are you ready for the gift I have for you ?" _What is wrong with me... _Ciel smiled and swung his legs a little like a child, "Yes of course." He nodded and Sebastian smiled and turned around to face the large sink that sat below a large stained glass window. Sebastian reached for a beautifully white vase that sat on the window ledge, it contained a fully bloomed Blue Anemone Flower, He took the flower out of the water and turned back to look at Ciel. "Today when Tanaka sent me out to retrieve you and Lady Elizabeth, I was walking past the red roses and I found this little guy blooming brilliantly in the midst of them, I was going to give it to you earlier but I didn't feel comfortable in front of your guest." Sebastian blushed softly as he slid back Ciels hair once more as he placed the flower gently against his ear. Sebastian smiled as he cupped Ciels cheek tenderly as he looked into his majestic eyes, I Thought it matched your glowing eyes." Sebastian had the most enticing look on his face , he looked as if he was looking at something he truly adored, something he wanted all for his self.. Ciel blushed and placed his warm hand on top of Sebastians as he leaned into the touch. His was genuine and filled with passion as he looked up at Sebastian, "Thank you truly, Sebastian this is the sweetest gift... it means a lot to me." Ciel touched the flower delicately and smiled in bliss as he glanced back up to my crimson eyes. Sebastian slowly slid Ciel of off the counter, he laced their fingers together and smiled down at the beautiful man... "Now, How about that relaxing bath that was mentioned earlier." Ciel smiled and leaned against Sebastian as they walked back to Ciels Chambers, "I would love that about now.."

XXXXXXX

"How do you like the water Ciel?" Sebastian called out from the bathroom to the stripping teen in his room.. Ciel laughed softly and yelled back, "Warm-Hot, somewhere in between.." Sebastian smiled as he turned the knobs to advance the flow of water... _ I wonder what he is up too... _ Sebastian stirred the water slowly with his hand... a few minutes later the tub was full of clean warm water, Sebastian looked up and almost frowned at how much steam he had created he stood up from the lip of the tub and turned to find a bare naked Ciel with a towel around his thin waist, standing in the doorway... Sebastian gasped but didn't have the strength to peel away his eyes from the beautiful body he adored...

"Jeez Sebastian what's with all the steam?... I can barely see-" Ciel looked at a very red faced Sebastian ... "Sebastian, are you alright...your face is glowing red.." Ciel walked over to Sebastian and placed a hand softly on his chest.. instantly Ciel knew what was going on so he decided to tease the taller male a little. Ciel stood closer to Sebastian and whispered against his neck, "Tell me what's wrong .. my love?" Ciel smiled as Sebastian took a few steps back, he was in a phase (Was he hypnotized?)... Ciel called him his love.. did he mean it?

Sebastian was so lost in thought he didn't even here the young lord telling him to stop and within a split second Sebastian went from being bone dry to sopping wet. He had backed into the side of the tub and lost his balance he tripped and fell on his back into the water... Ciel watched as Sebastian splashed around till he was propped up on his arms, he looked at Ciel with a dreadfully embarrassed expression, Ciel only smiled as he looked over the drenched man before him. Sebastians Jet black hair now clung to the sides of his face and his shirt became heavy as it stuck neatly to the muscles it held captive... Sebastians long legs hung over the side of the tub his bottom half was mostly dry except for his waist... The water made his slacks stick gorgeously to his hips..

"Sebastian, are you ok?" Ciel held out his hands to help the poor man out of the tub. Sebastian took his hands and stood pulling his wet clothes abruptly from the water. He stood there dripping all over the cream tile floor, making a small puddle around his fancy black shoes. Sebastian bowed his head lowly as he looked down... "Ciel I'm sorry I don't know what I ..was thinking.." Sebastian sighed as he held his hands in front of his, trying to conceal himself, his wet clothes were doing nothing for him. Ciel smiled and held a towel out for him, "Please there's no reason to be upset, it was an accident right?" Ciel draped the towel over Sebastians head and pulled it to lay over his shoulders, "you know...There's room for you.." Sebastian looked up at his master when he didn't finish his sentence... "I'm sorry, what do you mean Ciel?" Sebastian started to rub his clumpy locks with the plush towel as he looked at Ciel... He had a slight blush on his face when he mumbled, "There's room for you .. in the tub... I mean if you wa-want to join me..." Ciel was blushing extremely hard as his ears were beginning to glow a crimson red.

Sebastian halted all motions as he stared at his master in shock... _He wants to bathe together... what would bring this on? _ Sebastian looked down at his clothes and became a little irritated as he felt sticky and cold. _Well technically I need a bath now... _ Ciel was rubbing his slender arms as he was starting to get a chill from standing with just his towel.. his actions gained the attention of a certain someone...Sebastian almost died when his eyes began traveling the mans slender frame. _He's slender yet he looks so soft... _ Sebastian gulped and shut his eyes.. _What do I do?_ He felt Ciels eyes on him, "My Ciel, " Sebastian pulled at his tie and looked at the beautiful man as he spoke tenderly, "I would lo..love to," Sebastian cleared his throat as he saw Ciel smile graciously at him. That smile could melt any mans soul... it was gleaming and glowing like a beautifully blossoming exotic flower... it struck so many chords in my heart... _I could die happy ... _ Sebastian began undoing his vest and slid his shoes off as he watched Ciel step into the warm water, placing his towel on the floor as he sat down slowly. His eyes were all over every inch of my body as I undressed. All I had left were my boxers, they stuck to my skin uncomfortably from the water. I slid them down slowly as I turned my body away from Ciel, I covered myself with my hands as I climbed into the tub. The blush never left my face as I sat down across from Ciel, the tub was big but not quite big enough for two adult men. I sat on my knees so my chest sat above the water, "Would you like me to wash your back my lord?" Sebastian grabbed a scrubby and some soap as he met with Ciels eyes, " I .. uh well alright.." Ciel got up and bent down in front of Sebastian giving him a full view of his porcelain ass, Sebastian felt heat pool in his stomach as his eyes traveled and memorized the beautiful sight. Ciel sat on his knees and glanced over his shoulder at a petrified Sebastian, " How are you doing back there?" Ciel giggled as Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and started fumbling with the soap... " sorry..." he whispered and began washing the smooth thin back.

Sebastian rubbed the smooth skin on Ciels shoulder blades layering it with a thin panel of soap, he put the scrubby to the side as he dipped his hands in the water then began to slide the soap off of the young man, he slid his hands down his sides then gently held onto the small hips. Ciel leaned back pressing into Sebastian chest, he laid his head down against his shoulder looking up at Sebastian, who was looking down at Ciel. "Forgive me Ciel but I can't hold back any longer..." Sebastian whispered softly as he lowered his lips to rest gently against Ciels, Ciel reached up and laced his fingers through Sebastians hair pulling him down to deepen the kiss. He felt Sebastians strong lips devour him slowly the kiss urged a small moan of pleasure to vibrate through the kiss, when Sebastian heard this he groaned and slid his warm tongue along Ciels swollen lips. He pried Ciels mouth open wider as his tongue began exploring the sweet cavern. Sebastian felt Ciel turn around and straddle his knees gently, he wrapped one arm around Sebastians broad shoulders the other hand traveled down from Sebastians hair to massage the large muscles of his chest. Sebastian slid his arms around Ciels small waist and hugged the small of his back. As the kiss got more desperate they started kissing and wrestling their tongues together, Ciel broke for air as he did so Sebastian began nibbling and sucking on Ciels bottom lip, he pulled on it gently as he felt Ciel moan softly. "Sebastian.." His voice was pure ecstasy to Sebastians ears, he kissed Ciel with such passion they both panted for air when the kiss was broke. " Sebastian my skin is starting to look like a prune.." Ciel laughed softly as he stood up he looked down at the tall man, " We can always take a shower tomorrow.." Ciel smiled as Sebastian stood up, he wasn't expecting him to pick him up though.

Sebastian had Ciel cradled in his arms like a new bride, he carried the frail naked male out of the tub and into the dim lit bedroom. He gently stood Ciel and smiled, " Stay here," Sebastian turned and went back to the bathroom he brought two plush blue towels back out and set one on the bed and then began unfolding the other, " Come here." he gestured Ciel to sit on the towel on the bed.. He did as he was told and watched as Sebastian began to dry his feet and legs, his actions slowed as he started placing warm kisses all over his masters thighs, "Ciel.." he breathed out against the skin making his lord shiver with delight, " you don't know how much I need you." Ciel blushed brightly at the words spoken, he softly stroked his butlers hair as he felt him kiss the insides of his thighs, " Sebastian ...mmmore" Ciel tilted his head back as he felt those hot lips travel the skin of the base around his erected cock. He gripped his hair roughly as he begged "Please ... I can't wait any longer... Sebastian take me ... please I want it!" Sebastian grinned at his lustful lord and began to kiss up the stiff rod, he licked the tense skin around the pleading head. Sebastian gripped the base of Ciels cock and began to kiss the tip. Slowly he smeared the semen along his lips, he groaned as he heard Ciel moan and pant as he got even more excited. Sebastian licked the tiny slit then wrapped his warm strong lips around the head he slowly made his way down the throbbing shaft as he sucked and licked in a repetitive motion. He started bobbing his head up and down a little faster as he listened to the ravishing sounds coming from his loves mouth, He felt Ciel tangle his thin delicate fingers in his hair, Ciel held him in place as he thrusted his small hips up weakly causing his dick to hit the back of Sebastians throat. Sebastian lowered his jaw allowing his master more room when he bucked his hips. Sebastian slowly slid his hands up Ciels pale chest squeezing his nipples softly, Ciel was lost in all his passion and romance as he felt Sebastians cool hands on his chest. He moaned and grunted and with one final weak thrust he pushed Sebastians head down as far as it could and shot a fierce load of cum to the back of Sebastians throat.

He panted and slowly slid his fingers free from the mess of hair, his eyes became heavy as he watched Sebastian suck up the cum and swallow it. Sebastian climbed on the bed and kissed Ciel shoving his tongue in the small cavern gently licking the groves of his mouth spreading around the seed he just enjoyed. Ciel moaned and rubbed Sebastian arms as it laid over his stomach holding him gently, " Sebastian let me taste you..." Ciel whispered as his thigh stroked against his butlers large erected dick. It made the taller male moan and close his eyes as he laid back against the bed, " Ciel let me please you... you don't have to do this ... " Ciel smiled as he got up and straddled Sebastians waist. He leaned down and kissed him then whispered," I want to, but if you really want me at the same time... I have an idea.." Sebastian grinned and watched as Ciel turned himself around and stuck his perfect ass in Sebastians face, Ciel looked over his shoulder smiling, " Does this work?" Sebastian nodded and rubbed the back of Ciels thighs, he kissed the soft skin on Ciels ass cheeks, making Ciel blush brightly. Ciel then began to stroke Sebastians hard erection causing the butler to moan and whisper, " mmmore Ciel... use your lips" Sebastians warm breath was intoxicating my skin below, it made my heart pound harder and it caused my member to throb back to a harden state.

_Sebastian is moaning for me... _the thought made me want the man even more, " My lips?" I said it as innocently as I could while I kissed the tip of the Colossal mound. " Like this?" I teased the male by kissing up and down his long shaft I slowly slid my tongue up the long length, I could feel the way he tensed his muscles as his member throbbed violently against my tongue. I felt Sebastian squeeze my thighs as he kissed my ass impatiently , " Please Ciel mmmore" I moaned lowly as I felt Sebastian press his tongue tenderly against my entrance he slid his tongue around in circles as he pressed his face deeper into me. He moaned against my skin as I slid his large cock in between my soft lips, I fondled the tip slowly as I made my way down the huge shaft. I took in as much as I could without chocking. His large cock went to the back of my throat and there was still room for my hand to wrap the base, I loved the way he moaned against my skin it made my dick twitch with the need of friction.

Sebastian slowly licked one of his slender fingers, he coated it faintly with saliva he then pressed it gently against Ciels entrance and slowly passed the tight virgin rim, he pressed it in deeply urging a loud moan from the small male. Ciel stopped what he was doing for he was too focused on the attention his lower half was receiving, " Ciel ... I need you.." Sebastian whispered this as he kissed up Ciels legs. The blush was inevitable on my face, " T...take me.." I bit my lip when Sebastian turned me around to face him...

The passion I saw in his eyes was something I never wanted to forget, " Are you sure? " Sebastian had sat up slightly as he held me close to his chest. The beating of his heart was like music to my ears it melted my heart... _ I love him... _ Ciel looked up at me with serenity in his eyes as he smiled sweetly, " Be gentle with me love.." He stroked my cheek gently with his tiny thumb then kissed my lips delicately, " I need you Sebastian.. " The words made my head spin as I laid Ciel down gently on his back. I looked down at my young Lord he was completely intoxicating with the way he looked at me...and those beautifully blushing cheeks made my heart race even quicker.

I placed my cock so it was gently nudging the entrance of his ass. I took his hand and held it too my heart, " I love you master" I held his hand tighter as I lent down to kiss the beautiful man. As I kissed him I pushed my cock in slowly... I could feel his tight muscles stretch as I pushed further into his ass. He was so tight I had to stop and try to make him relax a little... " Ciel are you alright darling? " I looked at his elegant face and watched him pant softly, I frowned slightly as I started to kiss up his pale chest to his distinct collar bone, where I laid multiple kisses. Ciel moaned lightly and adjusted his self slightly then wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing my back, " mmm you're going to rip me in half," he joked softly as he dug his fingernails into my back. He started grinding his hips in slow circles, " Come on Sebby, I said be gently I didn't say stop once you were in me... give it to me big boy" Ciel winked up at me and licked his lips.

_You seductive little monster. _ I began thrusting my hips slowly but roughly, I could feel my dick push deeper into the small ass, My thrusts quickened as I heard Ciel moan and squeal my name. I lifted his legs up and draped them over my shoulder as I drove faster and deeper into him... My actions made Ciel scream even louder...

I placed my lips against Ciels as I thrusted deeper, We tangled our tongues together desperately as my paced quickened, " Ciel" I moaned as I glanced at his alluring face, " I'm going to cum.. " Ciel could feel Sebastians dick pulse and grow ever so slightly larger. Ciel smiled and brought his legs down and around Sebastians waist, pulling him tightly against him, " I want it in me.." I almost came just by hearing the sweet command... " Ciel" I groaned loudly as I felt Ciel squeeze his ass tightly around me. I pushed as deep as I could, moaning loudly as Ciel started grinding his slim hips with mine and with one last thrust I came deep in his ass.

We both were panting and moaning as I pulled my cock out slowly. I watched as my cum slowly dripped out of Ciels tight entrance... I smiled as I collapsed next to the panting boy, " Ciel" I cupped his cheek and kissed him lovingly as I brought our bodies together tightly. He smiled up at me as he pressed his lips against mine, " Sebastian ... are you going to leave?" I frowned slightly at the question, " I want you to hold while I sleep, will you stay with me please..." Ciel looked up at me through sleepy eyes, " Ciel my love there's no need to worry," I placed a tender kiss to Ciels pink lips, " I'll be the one to tuck you in at night... I'll be here as long as you want." I placed a another tender kiss against Ciels temple as I cuddled him closer, " I'll never leave you my Lord."

Ciel hugged Sebastians legs with his own as he laid his head against his butlers chest. He sighed and closed his eyes as he mumbled sleepily, " You better keep your promise...this time." and with that Ciel drifted off into a much needed sleep...Sebastian pulled the heavy comforter over them as he held Ciel a little closer to his chest as he viewed the Exotic man... look at him he couldn't resist, Sebastian slid his fingers through the masters black mane..

"Its softer than silk..." Sebastian sighed as he thought of what his master said... _ What did he mean by ...this time? _ Sebastian pondered this until sleep stole his mind, leaving the two naked males to sleep together... Peacefully.

* * *

_Well to my sweet kittens I hope you can feel the passion I have for you._

_yours admirably,_

_RoboArrow._

_( **REVIEW **)( PRETTY )( PLEASE )( WITH )( A )( CHERRY )( ON )( TOP )( ! )_


End file.
